


Movie Night

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Draco gets scared during movie night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter Fic so please be kind. As always if anyone wants me to put any specific warnings for anything please say. Thank you to my friend for convincing me to write this cos it was fun. Hope you are having a good day! :)

Draco hadn’t meant to do it. It was just sort of an impulsive thing. In fact Draco hadn’t even meant to be at the movie night but Hermione had insisted on inviting the Slytherins in order to fix any hard feelings between them and the Gryffindors caused by the last 7 years of being at Hogwarts of which there were many and to celebrate the fact that they were still alive despite Voldemort’s best attempts. Pansy had declared that she would only watch muggle films if they were horror films and Hermione had excitedly agreed as she was determined to get everyone to take part. So, this had led to a Friday night in late October where Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were sat around on various chairs and beanbags with bags of both muggle and wizard snacks. Draco had sat at the back of the group hesitant to join in as although the group of students had long since put their differences aside, he still felt like an outsider. They had watched a whole host of spooky films and Draco had been fairly calm the whole time until The Shining had started. He had been getting more and more tense throughout and then Jack had burst through the door and Draco screamed grabbing hold of the nearest person to him who just so happened to be Harry Potter. Of course, that was just his luck. It took them both a good minute to notice what was going on and when they did the two of them slowly disentangled themselves looking embarrassed. Harry looked slightly concerned though as if he wanted to hold onto Draco to make sure that he wasn’t scared any more.

At the end of The Shining, Ginny and Luna decided to go to bed and walked off towards their respective dorms. Draco had decided that he should go too so as to avoid any further embarrassment even though he was unlikely to sleep. He left the room of requirement and had walked halfway down the corridor when he heard a shout behind him.

“Draco!” A voice called. Draco turned around and there stood none other than Harry Potter. The boy he had awkwardly held hands with after screaming at that film, the boy he had bullied for the last 7 years and the boy who he had had an overwhelming crush on since 2nd year. He stood confused as Harry walked towards him.

“Hey Draco,” Harry said casually well he was trying to be casual but internally he was freaking out and wandering what the hell had scared Draco Malfoy the boy he apparently was hopelessly in love with “I decided to go back to my dorm room as well cos I’m tired and you know lots of essays to write tomorrow.” He continued

Draco who wasn’t remotely convinced by Harry’s attempt at appearing calm laughed slightly. “Cut the crap Potter. What do you want?”

Harry looked slightly stunned but replied anyway “Um I just wanted to ask if you are ok you know because you seemed pretty scared back there…” he trailed off looking up at Draco.

Draco looked embarrassed and walked towards one of the benches at the side of the corridor sitting down. Harry followed slowly.

“I’m fine Potter. Really, I just, it made me jump is all. I’m not scared.” He said.

“Draco you know it’s ok for you to be scared.” Harry said quietly. Draco looked mildly confused.

“I wasn’t I…” He stuttered. Harry put his hand on Draco’s and suddenly Draco wasn’t sure if he was still breathing.

“Hey Draco, are you ok?” Harry asked pulling his hand away scared he had done something wrong.

“I…um…” Draco mumbled. _Goddamn it he was a useless gay…_

“Draco?” He asked again.

“Harry.” He replied slightly dazed _Oh god he had meant to call him Potter,_ “Um sorry I didn’t mean to. You know I. Oh god I hate my life.”

“Draco its ok you haven’t done anything wrong.” Harry smiled calmly at the boy in front of him.

“Yes, yes I have. I have spent the last 7 years being an absolute asshole towards you and your friends and for what because you are a Gryffindor and you are friends with Weasley and Granger and because on that first day when I met you, you rejected my offer of friendship for people who were a lot nicer or maybe it’s because I’m a massive gay disaster who has liked you since 2nd year.” Well shit he hadn’t mean to say that. “I let my father’s dumb ideas become my own and then I joined a group of fascist wizards who tried to kill you and… Look I’m just I’m sorry. Even though that will never be good enough after what I’ve done.” He sighed. _Why was he telling Potter this why, why, why? Potter hated him. He was sure of it but then if that was true why were those green eyes soft and concerned as they looked at his face. Those beautiful green eyes so clear that they were almost mesmerising… No, he had to stop thinking about that because that was not remotely helpful in this situation._

Harry sat dumbfounded. _What was he meant to say to that…?_

“Draco, I forgive you. Sure, you did dumb things, super dumb things, dangerous things too, but you didn’t really have a choice. And that day at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix and Lucius were asking if it was me and you knew that it was you didn’t say anything. You sort of saved my life. You know you were wrong, so I forgive you for that.” He said trying with all his strength to keep his voice level and calm.

“And for the record I’m bi.” He said anxiety filling his voice. Draco turned to look directly at him.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” He laughed.

Harry nodded, “It’s true.” He gulped _Of course the first person he was coming out to had to be his lifelong enemy because that was logical._

“Aren’t you with Ginny anyway?” He asked.

“Oh no we broke up a while back just after the war Ginny and Luna have a thing now.” Harry replied as if he had said this for the millionth time that day.

“Huh. Well either way it’s not like me and you could ever be a thing. I mean my father would never allow it and your friends wouldn’t exactly approve. I mean, would they?” Draco mused.

Harry smiled “I thought you were a massive gay disaster who has had a crush on me since 2nd year?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter.” He replied scathingly. Harry laughed.

“So, you are saying that you would be opposed to me kissing you then Malfoy?” He smirked.

Malfoy looked minorly flustered and tried his hardest not to think about kissing Harry. “Um well that’s not really up or debate is it. The others would not approve I…”

“Ok, if we can’t kiss and you can’t be my boyfriend how about we just go on one date? No one has to know and if you decide that it is a bad idea then you can back out at any time.” Harry replied.

Draco sat for a moment silent contemplating the impact of his next decision. “Ok,” He said finally, “I’ll do it. But no one can know, and I can back out at any time.”

“Ok.” Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it.

“Right now, we should probably go to bed if you ever want to get up and write your many essays tomorrow.” Draco said seriously.

Harry laughed “Yeah lots of essays to write.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more Harry Potter Fan fiction. I was thinking of writing one about a trans character at Hogwarts because we need more representation.   
> Hope you are having a good day! :)  
> Remember stay home, stay safe and wash your hands.


End file.
